She
by ShoutItFromTheRooftops
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic using the song She by Parachute. It's my first Victorious fanfic so I hope you like it! Review!
1. Chapter 1

_She has no problem with secrets _

_She knows how to keep them _

_She never felt the need to let them show _

_And I've had no trouble with speaking _

_Or trusting my instincts _

_That maybe this is one that I should know _

_But as I'm waiting there _

_The devil on my shoulder stares _

_Laughing that the one thing I can't get _

_Is what I need _

I stand at my locker and casually look over at Tori. She's so gorgeous. Her brown hair flows down her back perfectly, she has curves in all the right places, and her tan half-Latina skin constantly seems like it's glowing. Yet it always seems like there's something dark under the surface. Maybe that's what draws me to her, like a moth to a flame. I close my locker and walk over to her.

"Vega! What are you doing after school?" I ask in my normal semi-harsh voice.

"Nothing Jade, why?" She asks surprised.

"I want frozen yogurt, and I need someone to distract people so I can cut in front of the little kids." I say, coming up with an excuse to be with her. She rolls her beautiful brown eyes. "Fine Jade, but only because I want frozen yogurt too." She says with a slight smile.

"Ok, meet me at my car after school. See you then!" I yell over my shoulder as I walk away.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

Sure enough, she's waiting at my car when the last bell rings. She's there even before me, and I book it out of school everyday. I'm surprised, I expected her to be dragging her feet at the thought of being alone with me.

I quickly make it out of the school parking lot and start the short drive to the frozen yogurt place. We are silent, but it's not awkward, it's comfortable. I glance over at her and she's staring out the window, lost in thought and playing with a strand of hair. I smile slightly and focus on driving.

"What are you smiling about?" She asks, confused.

"Just this stupid joke Cat told me earlier, you know how she is." I lie.

By this time we've arrived at the frozen yogurt place and we quickly get a table and reserve it by sitting our stuff on it.

She gets strawberry cheesecake, blueberry muffin, and chocolate all together, oddly enough. I smirk at her choices. She rolls her eyes. I fill my cup with cake batter, chocolate, and mango.

Tori raises her eyebrows. "And you thought mine was weird." She says. I laugh.

_My vocal chords have been fighting  
My mouth likes to spite me  
It never says the words that come to mind  
I brought a stick to a gun fight  
And I'm stuck with my tongue tied  
I run but I can't hide what's always there is_

We sit at our table and start to eat. I notice a piece of her hair is dangerously close to getting in her yogurt and before I can catch myself, I reach across the table and push it behind her ear. She looks up in surprise and I shrug my shoulders and blush horribly. I go back to eating my yogurt and she startles me when she speaks.

"So, are you and Beck gonna get back together?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Beck and I are better as friends, and honestly, I'm kind of falling for someone else right now." I say as casually as I can, because I have butterflies in my stomach. Jade West has butterflies? So sue me, I'm not made of stone like everyone thinks.

"Ohhh, who is it? Is it Andre?" She asks excitedly. I roll my eyes.

"Vega, it's a girl." I say, and wait for the shocked look to come across her face. Surprisingly it never does.

"Don't look so shocked Jade, I kind of always thought you were bisexual. Besides, I am too, so it's not too hard to figure out when someone else is." She says nonchalantly.

I almost choke on my yogurt. "What? You're bisexual? No way Vega, there's no way." I say. Currently I am in shock.

"Oh really? Then how about I prove it?" She says with a smirk.

"And how will you do that?" I ask her. She starts to lean across the table until I can feel her breath on my lips.

"Just like this." She says just before our lips meet.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine _

_I can see these things I'd do  
But never seem to follow through  
She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

It literally feels like I'm tasting heaven. Her lips taste like all the flavors of her frozen yogurt and there's just this taste of _her _that's so sweet I can't get enough. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she softly moans. Our hands are tangled in each others hair as I pull away.

"So, did that prove it to you?" She asks with a grin.

"Yeah I can't wait any longer to tell you this, so Tori, you're the girl I like." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you tried to stick your tongue in my mouth. I like you too Jade." She smiles.

"Ok. Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with a huge smile of my own.

"I thought you'd never ask." She says, and I lean forward and capture her lips with mine once again.

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine 


	2. Chapter 2

So obviously this isn't a chapter, but do you guys think I should add more to this story? Leave your answer in a review. And also, give me some ideas if you think this should be a multi-chapter story.


End file.
